<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is me by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341602">this is me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Business, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy, Healing, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Routine, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian a un rendez-vous d'affaires assez important.<br/>Lewis peut juste espérer que tout se passe bien.<br/>Et au détour de deux trois histoires, il se peut qu'il trouve enfin ... un chez-lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944450">and I know that I deserve your love (there's nothing I'm not worthy of)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lewis trouve la bague dans la table de chevet de Sebastian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Repose-toi aujourd'hui au moins, d'accord, Liebe ?</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête aux mots de son compagnon. Fier, d'une certaine façon. Fier parce que Sebastian a un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, concernant l'avenir de ce qu'il a toujours pensé n'être qu'une simple petite boutique de fleurs.</p><p>Trop humble.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu me diras ce qui se passe ? Je n'aime pas ne pas venir avec toi.</p><p>— Je sais, Lew, je reviens vite.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune presse un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de récupérer son manteau et de passer la porte. Chacun son tour de s'occuper de son travail. Il a sorti les parts qu'il avait dans la société de Nico. Il peut tout recommencer à zéro, il peut changer de métier. Pour l'instant, il ne sait pas où aller.</p><p> </p><p>Laissé seul, Lewis soupire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire à part errer dans la maison. S'il ne s'occupe pas avec quelque chose, il va commencer à se sentir mal. A s'inquiéter.</p><p>Ce qui est franchement ridicule parce que Sebastian a monté son entreprise par lui-même, il n'a pas besoin de lui.</p><p>Il pourrait remonter sa propre affaire, il a les moyens et il sait que beaucoup voudrait le suivre. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver des locaux, des employés, à se replacer sur le marché mais la chose c'est plutôt ...</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment recommencer ?</p><p> </p><p>Il aime sa vie actuelle. Il aime sa simplicité, il aime se réveiller chaque matin auprès de celui qu'il aime, ils aiment qu'ils cuisinent ensemble, dressant le portrait d'une routine confortable. Chacun de leurs mouvements, leurs corps se déplaçant sur les draps froissés, les films un peu ringards, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il ne voudrait changer cela pour rien au monde.</p><p>Il se met au ménage presque inconsciemment. Il passe un coup d'aspirateur, enclenche une lessive. Il se déplace vers la chambre, continuant d'y réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>Il se verrait bien ajouter un petit piano dans le salon, juste pour son plaisir personnel, à savoir si son allemand serait d'accord, bien sûr.</p><p>Il a possédé un grand piano à queue noir dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nico mais il n'a clairement pas fait partie des affaires qu'il a emmenées. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Des bons aussi, tout n'est jamais à jeter, mais il veut tourner la page.</p><p> </p><p>Il visualise une façon de mettre un peu du sien dans cette maison, se demande si ce serait possible. Ce n'était pas la sienne à la base, il ne veut surtout pas déranger son compagnon avec ses entreprises et-</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Il a commencé à faire un peu de rangement, bien que la plupart de leurs affaires soient entremêlées dans l'ensemble de la pièce (il adore voler les chemises de Sebastian, il adore avoir son odeur sur lui).</p><p>Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, alors il s'est juste avancé vers le côté du lit de son amant et a entrouvert la table de chevet et-</p><p> </p><p>Une bague.</p><p> </p><p>Une alliance. En or. Elle attend patiemment, rangée dans le tiroir. Il la fixe, incrédule, incapable d'y penser. Se demande si elle lui est bien destinée. Il la passe à son annulaire et elle s'y insère parfaitement.</p><p>Il porte une main à sa bouche, retenant une exclamation de surprise. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux violemment. Il respire un grand coup.</p><p>Il tremble alors qu'il enlève l'anneau et le repose avant de refermer le tiroir, appuyant fortement dessus. Mains à plat contre. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps la bague est là.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis se relève vivement. Il fuit la chambre à grandes enjambées. Il ne sait même pas s'ils doivent en parler ou non.</p><p>Bien sûr qu'ils doivent en parler.</p><p> </p><p>Non, attends. Il ... il va attendre que Sebastian lui parle de son rendez-vous, de comment s'est passée cette proposition qui lui a été offerte avant de ne mettre un tel sujet sur la table. Et si tout s'est bien passé alors peut-être que ... peut-être que ce sera l'occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Voilà.</p><p> </p><p>Pas besoin de se stresser, pas besoin de trop y réfléchir. Il regrette parfois de ne pas être plus courageux. Et son téléphone qui se met à sonner au pire moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il grimace. Encore un peu et il est libre. Un tout petit peu. Il se résigne à répondre, il ne reste pas grand-chose et il ne peut pas se cacher éternellement derrière son amour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nico répond vite et veut le voir en terrain neutre. Lewis a toujours été un grand sentimental, rien que la vue de la devanture du café pourrait le faire fondre en larmes. De douleur, de chagrin aussi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il est un peu déchiré par ces sentiments dans sa poitrine. Il a préservé le passé tellement longtemps pour finalement le laisser s'en aller si vite. Il n'a presque pas de regrets, parce qu'il est heureux aujourd'hui.</p><p>C'est dur à définir, c'est dur d'y penser. Mais loin de la misère, de la solitude, de la colère, il s'est reconstruit. Il se sent meilleur qu'auparavant ou plutôt ...</p><p> </p><p>Il a appris à s'aimer lui-même avant de vouloir aimer les autres. Sebastian a été d'une telle patience avec lui qu'il a fini par comprendre. Ce n'est pas lui le problème, c'est les autres.</p><p> </p><p>D'ailleurs quand Sebastian rentre, il a déjà fini son entrevue avec Nico. Depuis combien de temps ? Minutes, heures ...? Sitôt rentré, il s'est juste assis sur le canapé, sans se défaire de son manteau ou de ses chaussures, réfléchissant.</p><p> </p><p>— Lewis ? Tout va bien ?</p><p> </p><p>Il a un sourire fatigué envers son compagnon et revient soudainement à lui. Il se débarrasse de ses affaires, y trouvant une chaleur insupportable, et vient embrasser la joue de l'arrivant, bien qu'encore un peu distrait.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je ... comment ça s'est passé ?</p><p>— Eh bien ... c'est presque étrange. On m'a proposé d'agrandir la succursale, de développer d'autres branches.</p><p>— Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?</p><p>— J'ai répondu que je verrais d'abord avec mon compagnon, ce qu'il en pensait.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis cligne les yeux, met quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qui vient d'être dit. Pourquoi ...? Comment est-ce que ...</p><p> </p><p>— Pour moi ?</p><p>— Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier de cette vie, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes d'avoir tout laissé tomber. Alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides à gérer ce projet qui me dépasse, s'il te plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>Il a du mal à respirer. Parce qu'il est tellement heureux, parce que son allemand a encore pensé à lui, a pensé à leur futur et aux difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.</p><p>Il a cherché une solution et lui a offert quelque chose de durable. Il ne peut pas vraiment y croire, il exulte. Les yeux bleus de son amant brillent et il se penche pour l'embrasser avec force.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai trouvé la bague dans ton tiroir.</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots s'échappent tout seuls de sa bouche. Il a eu besoin d'en parler.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle va à mon doigt ... Seb ?</p><p>— Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt à t'engager de nouveau ...</p><p>— Bien sûr que je le suis.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne s'éloignent pas réellement, gardent leurs visages au plus près. Ses deux mains sont sur les joues de son amour.</p><p> </p><p>— Avec toi, je le suis toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian rit doucement et ce son sonne mélodieux à ses oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?</p><p>— Tu connais tous mes prénoms ?</p><p> </p><p>Son compagnon garde un sourire amusé mais penche la tête, attendant clairement une réponse. Un rire passe ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon, pardon, mais oui, j'accepte. Je t'aime.</p><p>— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian embrasse son front et garde un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se sent si émotif. Il se sent ... heureux. Un sentiment qu'il a cru ne jamais pouvoir retrouver.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es chez toi, Lewis, et ça va le rester. Je te le promets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je ne sais pas si c'est la fin, ça l'est d'une certaine manière, et en même temps il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais développer ... c'est mis plus entre parenthèses mais de toute façon, j'écris souvent des parties de cette série en spontané, la suite peut très bien arrivé un jour ou l'autre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite douceur ....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>